


Brother Duty

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Series: Halloween ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Brotherly Affection, Established Relationship, Gen, Halloween, Happy Winchester Family, M/M, POV Alternating, Short One Shot, Teenager Castiel, Teenager Dean, Young Sam Winchester, gross boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: "Dean Winchester, you are taking your little brother trick-or-treating tonight and that is final."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Babe I know it's Halloween but we have to take my little brother trick or treating AU

"But Mom," Dean is pleading, hands clasped, making his eyes as wide as possible just like Sam does when he asks for something. "I really, really want to go to this party. Cas and all my friends are going! Plea—"

"Dean Winchester, you are taking your little brother trick-or-treating tonight and that is final." Mary Winchester stands firm, hands on her hips in their little kitchen. Her seventeen-year-old son's shoulders droop like she's just informed him the holidays were canceled this year.

She knows she wants to let her boy go enjoy himself, but with John away on business someone has to stay home and hand out candy and someone else has to supervise Sam's own wanderings. And as much as she loves her boys, she wants to be the one to stay home tonight.

:     :     :     :     :

Sam is elated to get to spend some time with his big brother.

Dean is tall and broad from his success as a wrestler, reads voraciously, and has a cool boyfriend named Cas. He's smart and brave and makes funny jokes, and most importantly sometimes they go out for burgers and ice cream and pie together. Dean has even brought Sam out with him and Cas before, and Cas doesn't mind one bit.

He gets himself dressed in record time: the white lab coat and thick glasses are perfect, now all that's left is his hair. He already likes to wear it long so it hangs down by his ears. Tonight it has to be totally messy, just like a mad scientist's would be.

Sam is approaching Dean's bedroom door to ask for help when he hears his brother talking on the phone.

"Babe, I know I said we’d go but I have to take Sam trick-or-treating. No, you should definitely still go, I bet it's going to be awesome. I'm sad I'm gonna miss it."

And he really does sound sad. Sam fights the urge to cry as he makes his way back to the bathroom. He stares at his reflection forlornly before scooping some of the hair cream into his little hands and dabbing at his hair himself with as much gusto as a nine-year-old can muster.

Luckily for everyone, Dean enters the bathroom only a moment later.

"Whoa, Sammy, got started without me, huh? Here, buddy, let me help." Sam doesn't protest when Dean pries the jar and the excess of gel from his hands.

Sam wonders if he should say something. He doesn’t want to make Dean feel guilty, but he wants to apologize.

"Dee?"

"Hmm?" Dean expertly tugs at Sam's long locks until they stand up at wild angles.

"I'm sorry you can't go to your party and see Cas. I didn't mean to ruin your night—"

"Nonsense, Sammy," Dean hushes him, grinning. "Sure, I was a little disappointed, but the world's not ending. I’ll get to see Cas another day, and tonight I get to hang out with you. I'm good, little man, I promise."

Sam positively glows at this response, absolutely thrilled to hear that Dean isn't too sad about spending this evening with him.

:     :     :     :     :

Dean feels really bad that he made his little brother feel like he didn't want him around. He'd always been careful not to totally shut Sammy out of his life even with school, athletics, work, and a social life vying for his attention.

He hadn't even realized how important it was to him that someone genuinely liked Sam until Cas showed him how meaningful it could be.

They'd been dating just a few weeks when Dean had to call and cancel a date last minute because that brat Azazel had made Sam cry at recess and he didn't want to ride the bus home, so Dean had to go and pick him up. Cas had insisted that they could simply move the date to Dean's house. Cas ordered a pizza and got out the Batman trilogy, talked to Sam about his classes and told him stories and literally tucked him in on the couch after the kid conked out halfway through the first film.

Dean had been crushing hard on the blue-eyed boy previously but that kind of selfless, big-hearted sweetness had totally pushed him off whatever it is people fall off of when they fall in love.

It's been just over a year and Cas consistently makes time for Sam and never makes him feel like a stupid child, and Dean adores him for it.

So, yeah, it would've been nice to dress up and go to the party and hang out with Cas, but Cas had sounded so happy that Dean was taking Sam out trick-or-treating that he couldn't be upset.

They're eating lasagna in the dining room when the doorbell rings.

Mary gets up and brings the candy bowl with her, even though she thinks it's a little too early for trick-or-treaters. But the person on her doorstep is certainly better than the average visitor.

"Boys, this one's for you," she calls over her shoulder.

Sam gets there first, poking his head around the corner before rushing right into Cas's arms with a cry of, "Cas! You're here!"

Obviously, that's all it takes for Dean to hightail it into the living room, looking astonished.

"Cas? What?"

Because there he is, absolutely decked out in the most adorable bee costume in the world. Tight black pants are tucked into black boots Dean's pretty sure used to be his, the lumpy tunic rounding out his torso is striped yellow and black, and the black long sleeved shirt underneath includes both gloves and a hood, somehow hiding all of that bedhead under tiny little antennae on top of his head. There's even a little stinger on his butt.

He's the cutest thing Dean has ever seen.

"Well, I heard someone was going trick-or-treating and I didn't want to miss the fun," Cas is explaining to Sam with a warm smile on his face. He meets Dean's eyes with a smirk. "And where is _your_ costume, you party pooper?"

Within the hour, Captain Kirk is escorting his two favorite people through neighborhood after neighborhood, stealing kisses at every opportunity and picking through Sam's bucket for Reese's peanut butter cups.

They never make it to the party, but Cas's lips taste like chocolate and Sam's sugary smile is contagious.

It's the best Halloween ever.


End file.
